


Innocence

by Umeko



Series: Forbidden Fruit [1]
Category: Chevalier: Le Chevalier D'Eon
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, PWP, Romance, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umeko/pseuds/Umeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En route to England via sea, Durand receives a visitor in the night and has to confront his more than brotherly feelings towards a companion. Robin wants to confess his feelings for his mentor. Durand finds out Robin isn't that innocent and smut ensues. Blatant PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- The anime Le Chevalier D’Eon and characters were not owned by me and no profit is made from this fanfiction  
> This is so very wrong and probably highly OOC and offensive. It involves dub-con sexual acts between a minor and an adult while under the influence with implied history of sexual abuse. Durand/Robin. Past references to Durand/Lia/Maximilien. Un-betaed.

Durand groaned as the rays of the rising sun through the window roused him from his slumber. The remnants of a wine-induced headache hung on him. He tried to reach for the shirt which had somehow ended up on the floor of his cabin.  Thin arms encircled his neck. A warm presence snuggled up against his bare chest. He looked down and saw a headful of tousled red hair. His cherubic face was peaceful and heartbreakingly young in sleep. Like Durand, Robin was as naked as a newborn babe…   _His Robin._ It hadn’t been a dream.

 _Merde_ _._ Durand knew he was going to hell for this. Yet he could not regret it as his companion stirred and bestowed an angelic smile on him. Robin must return to his own cabin before awkward questions were raised.

* * *

 

Last night found Durand in his cabin nursing a bottle of wine. Seeing Maximilien in St Petersburg had given him a nasty start. The blond had been his best friend, a loyal knight of His Majesty, before he turned traitor… And Lia dead…

The newly crowned Empress Ekaterina of Russia had been most kind to them, arranging their passage to England after Maximilien by providing them with three comfortable cabins on board a trading ship out of her city. They all had their own cabins, apart from Robin. Robin would share a cabin with D’Eon, so as to tend to the knight’s healing injuries from his duel with the Russian knight Voronstov. Durand wished he had offered to switch with Robin. At least keeping an eye on Lia’s baby brother would occupy his thoughts and keep them from haring after Lia or Max…

A knock sounded at his cabin door. Rising from the table, he strode over with a hand on the hilt of his rapier. It never paid to be too complacent…

“Robin? What brings you here- Have you been drinking?”

“N-no…” Robin smiled impishly.

The redhead page definitely had a flush to his cheeks which made him look oddly appealing. Durand swallowed hard as Robin stepped into the cabin. The boy was clearly intoxicated. Hell, Durand thought he probably had a touch too much wine himself. Robin stood in the moonlight spilling through the window like some young nymph. The candle flickered slightly as Durand hastened to close the door. There was something almost coquettish in the way Robin was holding himself and Durand’s body was reacting as if he had been visited by one of his lady-friends.

“You have not answered me yet… Why are you here?” Durand struggled with the words. Memories slid back unbidden. Friendly sparring matches with the page, teaching him how to hold his sword, lunge and parry… Ending up on the grass laughing on top of each other… _Had that same look been in those innocent blue eyes then? Had it been simple hero-worship by an impressionable youngster or something more?_ Now there was no question. That look was directly at Durand alone. Without thinking, Durand shed his rapier and his coat. Robin discarded his own coat in reply.

 _Merde…_ Durand cussed silently. This would not, could not end well for them. He sat back on his chair. Robin boldly walked towards him. Wrapping his arms around Durand’s neck, the boy kissed him on the lips, tentatively at first, then more boldly. He tasted of wine. Durand moaned as the feather-light kisses trailed down his chin. Robin’s small hands made deft work of his cravat and his vest buttons…

“Wait!” Durand bleated. “Robin, you are drunk, we’re both drunk… Now go back and…”

“Am not drunk. I want this… and I know you want it too. I’ve seen the way you look at me…” the page protested in his yet-unbroken voice, another reminder of his tender years.

“Robin…” Durand stroked the boy’s cheek and cupped his face in his calloused hand. It was as smooth and soft as he had recalled from when he had helped wipe the remaining powder and paint off after the masquerade ball. Robin’s lips had brushed against his hand then but he had put it down as an accidental touch. _Perhaps it hadn’t been an accident at all._ That night Durand had to palm himself quietly to that memory of Robin’s lips on his hand to find his release whilst D’Eon slept oblivious in the next bed.

“You are a child. You do not know what you are doing…”

“I do know and I am not a child- Sir Durand, I _know_ I am in love with you,” Robin gasped. The hurt in his blue eyes and voice was like a knife to the older man’s heart. 

“Robin, you know nothing about being with a man… For God’s sake, how old are you?” Resolutely, Durand forced Robin to sit on top of the table, facing him. He was the adult. He was the one knew what he should be doing. He should not be corrupting a royal pageboy. Master Teillagory and D’Eon would kill him if he bedded the boy.

“I’m fourteen come fall but – I’m no innocent to be seduced. Sir, I am sorry to inform you that I have been with a man before and more than once,” Robin barked his reply bitterly. Tears appeared at the corners of his eyes and Durand gave into the urge to gently wipe them off with his hand. Seeing the shock on his companion’s face, the page continued haltingly.

“My parents… they sold me to a marquis when I was six. They had too many children to feed, Sir. My master- he liked bedding little boys. He taught me all I know about fucking. I am not a virgin, Durand… Lost it many years ago…”

“Heavens, does Her Majesty…” he stroked the boy’s cheek. Robin shook his head.

“No, she doesn’t know. No one else does… but you.”

“This marquis…” Durand mentally made a note to track down the scoundrel who had by all accounts raped and corrupted young Robin and kill him.

“Dead, a riding accident. I served in a few other households before being recommended to the palace as a page… The others treated me fair enough. They never used me as a whore. Do you find me disgusting now that you know my secret? I can just leave and…” Robin’s eyes were pleading with him. Those kingfisher blue orbs melted Durand’s heart.  

“No, Robin. I think you are a remarkably brave and beautiful young man…”  The words were out before he could stop them. Durand would blame the alcohol later.

Robin took Durand’s half-empty wine bottle from the table top and took a gulp of the wine. “I am not a child… and for the first time, I actually _want_ to do this…”

His tongue lingered a moment to lick at the mouth of the bottle. There was something so sensual about this action which sent tingles down Durand’s spine. _Lia and Max. It had been after a bout of friendly duelling that they decided to run a bath. Somehow, between a few bottles of strong wine and liquor, all three had all ended up in the over-sized tub naked and-_

Durand favoured female company. He had a good many mistresses and even more casual flings. Discounting his adolescent fumblings with other boys his age, that night had been the one and only occasion he had coupled with a man, Max. Lia was somewhere in that hazy memory too. _Had he bedded her too?_ He could not recall. The overall experience was oddly refreshing, though morning found all three awkward when they finally stirred beneath the covers. Now he found himself pondering the pros and cons of the activity with Robin, who was straddling his lap, kissing him. Their vests were now gone as well. Durand probed Robin’s lips with his tongue and they parted to allow him access.

The boy’s mouth tasted of sweets and wine. The brushing of the boy’s hips against his manhood made his breeches seem uncomfortably tight. Durand finally broke the kiss so that they could both catch their breaths.

“Robin, you should go back to D’Eon. He’d be worried…” It was a lame excuse but he had to stop things before they went any further.

“Sir D’Eon… or rather, Mademoiselle Lia, knows I’m here… Sir D’Eon will be alright… ”

“What did she say?”

“She said life’s short and I should seize the time and tell you my feelings… Age is no problem…”

Durand silently cursed Lia for being a libertine. Yet he could not deny that he did have feelings for the page which might go beyond a mere brotherly interest. Robin noticed the bulge in Durand’s breeches and slid off his lap. Nimble fingers undid his belt and breeches. He knelt between Durand’s knees and bent his head to…

“R-robin!”

Durand bit back a moan. He fought to keep his hips from bucking and hurting Robin as he bobbed his way up and down the engorged shaft, licking and sucking. His hands freed Durand’s balls from the prison of his breeches and massaged them gently. Durand was much bigger than Robin had expected and his jaw ached from the effort. He paced himself, trying to breathe and not gag. Saliva dripped out of the corner of his lips. Durand was close. He could taste that…

Durand’s fingers wound into Robin’s red tresses as he tried to control the rhythm of the boy’s sucking. His hips thrust involuntarily as he came down Robin’s throat with a hoarse cry. Expecting the climax, Robin tried to swallow it all but there was simply too much. Seed and saliva overflowed from the corners of his mouth. Robin made to wipe his mouth but the brunet was faster. He pulled Robin back onto his lap and kissed him, licking away the mess as he did.  

“I’m sorry… did I hurt you?” Durand apologized. Robin only shook his head vigorously. Durand’s eyes were dark and Robin knew it was not enough for them both, not yet. He had come so far, he could not afford for it to end here.

“Take me, Sir,” Robin gasped as he fumbled with his own cravat. Durand lifted him up onto the table and bent him over it so that he was lying on his back with his legs hanging off the edge. The older man was gentle as he undid Robin’s cravat, kissing each inch of skin exposed. Durand kissed and sucked at his collarbone until he cried out softly from the sensation. His fingers toyed and teased Robin’s nipples until the boy was gasping and keening. Robin’s shirt was gone, followed by shoes and stockings... With a slight wriggle of his hips, Robin assisted Durand in the removal of his breeches. Now he was entirely naked. He blushed under Durand’s scrutiny. _How would he compare with Durand’s other, more mature lovers? Those big bosomed women…_

Durand felt a pang of guilt at what he saw. Robin was slender, almost too thin and fragile-looking. He was small, most likely from childhood deprivations. His manhood was small and his groin almost hairless. _A child._ Half-closing his eyes, Robin lifted his knees up and spread his legs wide, offering himself entirely to the older man.

“Robin, when was the last time you did this?” Durand asked as he gently closed Robin’s knees as if closing a book. He did not trust himself to take Robin. He didn’t, could not bear to hurt the teen.

“I-I haven’t done this for quite a while… not since the Marquis died…” Robin confessed. It had hurt back then, even with preparation. Robin had bled every time and passed out from the pain of the act on occasion. Perhaps the Marquis was too rough or his body then was simply too small to accommodate a grown man. Still, he did not want to stop with Durand. The brunet had been gentle, loving and considerate so far. To stop now…

Durand cast his mind back to that alcohol-fuelled night of debauchery. _What was it that Max had done? Lube, there was a vial of scented oil in the bathroom and… Max’s fingers prodding his entrance before he adamantly insisted he was not going to be spreading his legs like a woman. Maximilien obligingly agreed to be fucked instead, after he’d prepare himself of course. Still his friend was limping the next morning and as sore as a bear with a stick up its ass._

There was hardly any decent oil or lubricant nearby to ease the way and it would be immensely painful for Robin if he were to take him dry.

“Do it, Durand. I prepared myself with the oil I used for cleaning my pistols just before I came over, while D’Eon and Master Teillagory went out on deck to talk… Please, I need this…” Robin was confused. Durand wanted it as badly as him. _Why had he not…_

Durand still hesitated. With a weary sigh, Robin sat up on the table and pulled his knees up to his chin.

“But I might hurt you…”

“You won’t! I trust you… Look, I’ll stretch myself in front of you…” Robin sucked his fingers, slicking them well before inserting them into his cleft. The flush rose in the teen’s cheeks as he fought to keep from crying out. It was still an uncomfortable process. Durand watched in fascination as the redhead worked. It was an erotic sight to see the Queen’s favourite page acting like a debauched whore.

“Are you going to stand there all night and watch me fuck myself, Sir Durand?” Petulance laced Robin’s voice when he finally spoke. Durand smiled and undressed until he was as naked as Robin. Robin’s eyes goggled at the sight. Durand was muscular and well-built. Robin knew that already from their sparring, but to see what magnificence had been hidden by his garments. Adonis could not hope to compare with Durand’s raw sensuality. Robin’s breath hitched when his fingers brushed against something inside him. His groin ached. He felt warm and it was not from the wine.

Durand spat into his palm and slicked his cock, feeling it stir. There was no turning back now. Robin flopped down on his belly across the table, offering his ass to Durand. In the candlelight, Durand could make out the pale criss-cross of old whip lashes across the boy’s buttocks and back. Durand’s fingers traced a scar across one rounded buttock.

“Robin, these scars…” Durand felt the teen tense at his touch.

“My master, the marquis… He whipped me if I did not please him enough… please, Durand… just take me already…” Robin cringed when he heard the hard edge to Durand’s voice. Suddenly he was afraid. He wanted the pain to be done and over with and Durand… let him please Sir Durand… “Take me, make me yours…”

“Robin, I will not hurt you. I promise… Come on…” Gentle hands rolled him over onto his ass. Durand sat down on the chair and palmed his cock, the shaft eager and throbbing.

“No, Sir Durand, not like this…” Robin pulled Durand’s fingers away from his cock and slid back into Durand’s lap, straddling him. His small cock stiffened at the contact with Durand’s shaft. He rubbed his groin against Durand’s, making the older man moan his name. Carefully, Robin put his hands on those broad shoulders and lifted his hips up. Durand bit his lip as the tip of his cock entered Robin to keep from thrusting upwards into that sweet warmth. Slowly and steadily, Robin impaled himself completely on Durand’s cock, feeling his insides stretch and protest at the intrusion.  

Digging his fingers into Robin’s hips to hold him steady, Durand fought the urge to utterly hammer his way into that warm tightness. Robin took a deep breath before he started working his hips up and down. Durand crooned words of encouragement and endearment into Robin’s ear as he moved, planting kisses on his lips, hair, neck…

Durand’s shaft suddenly hit something deep inside which sent a flood of pleasure through Robin’s spine to his groin. “Oh!” Robin’s eyes flew open.

“What’s wrong?” Durand called out softly and stroked his damp red hair.

“T-that! Do that again!” Robin increased the pace, urging Durand to thrust deeper and harder into his body.

 _Not enough!_ Robin knew he wanted more. He wanted to surrender everything to the man he loved so completely. As if reading his thoughts, Durand rose from the chair with his cock still sheathed within Robin. The teen wrapped his legs about Durand’s waist and his arms about his shoulders. They crossed over to the bed where Durand lowered Robin onto the mattress and himself on top of Robin. Now Robin was utterly open and at Durand’s mercy. Robin spread his legs wider, beckoning his lover to thrust deeper. He curled up his legs to his chest and Durand lifted them so that they were hanging over his shoulders. His weeping cock pressed against Durand’s belly as they fucked at an almost punishing pace.

They kissed fervently, lust, desire and pleasure clouding all logic and reason. Robin was nearing his limit as was Durand. The bed creaked under their rocking. With a low groan and a final thrust, Durand’s orgasm spurted hot into Robin’s body and Robin came hard and long. Their orgasms washed over them both almost instantaneously that they could not say if it was the flooding of Durand’s seed into his ass which brought on Robin’s climax or if the orgasm-induced spasms of Robin’s passage brought on and pushed Durand over his peak. What Durand did know was that they had laid there for a while in silence, panting and shivering from the intensity of their release.

Durand was the first to move. He eased his flaccid cock out of the teen’s body and rolled his weight off the teen. Robin was weeping quietly with his eyes closed. “Robin?” Durand feared he might have hurt the teen somehow. When Robin did open his eyes, they were wide and bewildered.

“T-that never happened to me before when I get fucked…” Robin gasped as he drew a finger through the sticky evidence of his coming on his belly. His mind was still reeling from his orgasm.

The brunet chuckled, pulled the redhead in for a hug and stroked his hair. “Imp. You clearly have more to learn about fucking, or rather, lovemaking as I call it,” he teased. “Now let’s get cleaned up …”

“Wait… Can you teach me some more tonight?” Robin yawned as Durand wiped them both with a damp cloth. He giggled at the ticklish sensation when Durand ran the towel between his legs and over his genitals.

“Another time perhaps, my love,” Durand kissed Robin on his brow before pulling the covers over them both. The redhead burrowed his face against Durand’s chest and the older man wrapped his arms around the slight body of his lover.   

**Author's Note:**

> There is no getting around the fact that Robin the page is still a minor despite his street smarts and ability to hold his own in a fight alongside his companions in the series.


End file.
